


Between Worlds

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Thorin vs modern technology, Thorin vs reader, it get's better?, it's a little unfinished but really just rambling by the end, look it's like love-hate but a lot more hate than love, no toasters were harmed in the writing of this fic, one of my first series, reader vs hobbit non-technology, reposting here finally, that's a genuine question
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The reader witnesses the massacre of her toaster at the hands of an intruder but just why is Thorin Oakenshield in her kitchen destroying her appliances?





	1. Chapter 1

You awoke with a start to the stringy music still droning from your television. It would seemed you had fallen asleep watching The Hobbit; so much for an exciting Friday night. The couch felt lumpy, your head was at an awkward angle against the arm. You pushed yourself up with a yawn which turned into a groan of pain. You leaned forward, elbows on your knees, and held your head between your hands as your stomach gurgled. Perhaps you should have eaten more than just gummy bears for dinner that night.

You pulled your cell phone from the table in front of you, colours from the main menu replaying on the television blurred on the edges of your vision. It was only eight in the morning, no wonder you felt like a sack of compost. You stretched your cramped legs, your baggy sweat had ridden up to your knees and you were somehow missing a sock. You sat back against the couch and turned the television off with the remote, ending the drone of music. You could try going to your actual bed but your stomach was starting to burn.

You got up reluctantly from the cushions and made your way into the kitchen and grabbed the loaf of bread from atop the counter. You set two slices neatly in the toaster, rubbing your eyes with one hand as you forced the handle down with the other. The minute it locked into place, a sudden radiating silence hit you with an invisible wall. You nearly doubled over as you heard a thump from the other side of the kitchen door.  _What the hell?_

You quietly grabbed the mop you had lazily left against the counter and crept across the tile, cool beneath your one bare foot. You put your hand on the door trying to find some sort of courage to go through. If some one was else there, they would be no match for your swinging mop. Unless of course, they had a knife. You heard a step from the other side and your heart pounded.

“YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT!” You burst through the door screaming, mop pulled back ready for attack, “I SWEAR THIS MOP WILL GO STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!!”

In front of you stood a broad man, long dark hair, streaked with grays, a short beard below his bright blue eyes. Those magnificent eyes looked back with their own fire, he pulled the wide sword from his belt and you nearly dropped your mop. Oh no. Those gummy bears had put you in some sort of sugar coma.

“Look, this is my apartment,” You said shakily, “And so, you know, I will defend it to my last…mop handle.”

Slowly he lowered his sword as if seeing your for the first time, giving the flimsy mop in your hand a doubtful look. He replaced the sword at his belt and you let out a breath of relief. You let the mop fall slightly and took a step back, still unsure if this was real.

“My apologies, my lady,” His voice was all too familiar, “I haven’t any idea where I am or how I got here.” His brow wrinkled in confusion and he began to look around at the room, confusion sparkled in his eyes.

“Um, are you, uh…” You began, your voice still unsteady, “Are you Thorin Oakenshield?”

He turned his gaze back you and looked at you quizzically, “How do you know who I am?”

“Well, I uh,” How would you ever explain this to him, “I have a gift.” You explained poorly, hoping he would believe you were some mystic seer.

“A gift?”

“Look, I can explain it better once I eat,” Your stomach was sour, “Just, follow me.”

You went back through the door though you didn’t hear him move until you retook your vigil beside the counter. He swung the door open as you set the mop down, his sword banging against the door frame as he stepped through. He was a lot bigger than you thought he’d be,  _was he not a dwarf?_

“Please, take a seat,” You tried to sound friendly, motioning to a stool, “You must be tired from all that walking.”

“Walking?” Again suspicion flashed in his eyes.

“Yeah, you know, to the Mountain,” You tried to sound wise, and pointed to your temple, “I told you, I have a gift.”

“And who is this woman with gift?” His voice was stony.

“[Y/N],” You introduced with a flamboyant curtsy followed by a cringe, “At your service.”

{POP} The toaster released behind you and Thorin was suddenly on his feet, sword once again bared and you only just leaped out of the way as he brought it heavily on the metallic appliance. The metal split jaggedly down the middle and your toast fell to the floor in pieces as you held the counter for support.

“What the heck are you doing?!” You asked in shock.

“I was–” He looked to you and back to the destroyed toaster, “What is that thing?”

“It’s a toaster,” You said you looked sadly down at the wreckage, “A new toaster. I just bought that. It has ten settings. Ten. Do you know how fancy that is?”

“Toaster?” He warily lowered his sword.

“It toasts bread,” You pointed to the browned bread strewn about the tile, “Or it did.”

“Hmmp,” He sighed, resuming his seat on the stool, “Right, well, you have a lot more to explain.” He crossed his arms.

“You see, the thing is,” You began though you didn’t know how, “I really don’t understand it myself. You are like, a fictional character and somehow you are here now.” He squinted at you in with dissatisfied grimace. “You are in a totally different world, right? And in this world we don’t attack everything that moves with a sword.”

“No, you use mops.” You couldn’t tell if he was being serious.

“Only if there is some unknown person in our home,” You replied, “Now, let me just think for a minute, okay? And maybe eat something.” You clutched your stomach as your esophagus burned with acid. “Are you hungry? I have bacon.” You crossed to the fridge and pulled it open.

“Oh,” His words brightened behind you, “I know what bacon is.” He voice was both proud and excited.

“Right then,” You pulled out the pocket of bacon, grabbing a pan from a cabinet, “First, we will eat and then maybe I can form a coherent sentence.”

He looked less intimidating now as he focused on the bacon and watched curiously as you turned a knob on the stove. You set to your work, relieved for the moment to not have to think about anything but cooking. Though, eventually you would have to tell him what was going on, even though you had no idea yourself. You would also need to tell him about the cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin ate nearly all of your bacon, leaving you roughly three strips, not to mention the entire carton of eggs. Though you really couldn’t blame him for being hungry, you couldn’t imagine he was eating as well on his journey. You wondered how far he had been before he gotten sucked into your monotonous world. You cleared away his plate as he gave a grunt of satisfaction.

His furcoat was discarded across the kitchen island beside where he sat, though you should tell him he won’t be needing his chain mail here. Which brought up another issue, you could not have him walking around looking like some dark viking.

“So,” You said awkwardly leaning against the counter, “I should be honest with you, I have no idea how you got here.” He lowered his brow at you and you tried not to wince, “And I don’t know how to get you back.”

“I though you said you have a gift,” He returned skeptically.

“Well, you know, I say things,” You gave a strained smile, “But, until we can get you back to Middle Earth, well, you see, you can’t be going around like that.”

“Like what?” His tone was rocky.

“Dressed like that,” You explained, “People don’t wear that sort of thing here.”

“I see that,” He alluded to your baggy sweat pants and neon t-shirt.

“What?” You looked down at your attire, “These are just what I sleep in, alright?” You scrunched your nose in offense. “Though I don’t think I have anything that would fit you or really anything for men.”

You picked up your phone and sifted through your contacts, glancing up at Thorin as you scanned your mind. You didn’t know anyone as big as him, most of your friends were girls or pencil-thin guys.

“Right, well, that’s hopeless,” You put the phone back on the counter, “Take off your mail, let’s see what’s underneath.”

“What?” He said with shock.

“Just your mail, okay? It’s not like I want you to get naked,” The words did not help the tension.

He grunted and stood up reluctantly, pulling the mail over his head and removing his bracers to reveal a dark tunic and matching breeches, though they were both filthy.

“Okay, that will have to do for now, people might just think you’re some weird cosplayer.” His fur boots did not help the look.

“I do not know what that is,” He said flatly.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ve got to go to the mall,” It actually sounded like fun, a Saturday of shopping. “But we might have to do something with that hair.”

“Do not touch my hair,” He practically growled and you looked back with wide eyes.

“You could tie it back or something,” You offered weakly, “It is rather long.”

“Hmmf,” He huffed and scowled at you, “No cutting though.”

“Of course not,” You agreed, “I wouldn’t dare.” He was a lot grumpier than you had expected.

“I’ll just go get changed and then we can go,” You gave a half-smile before you scurried away.

You quickly pulled on a sleeveless polka-dot blouse and some dark jeans, brushing your hair back into a neater pony-tail before slipping on some black flats. You grabbed another hair tie and headed back to the kitchen where you found Thorin holding your cell phone with a strained look.

“This keeps making noise,” He said as you entered, “Is it alive?”

“Um, no,” You took it from him and saw that you had a missed call from your mom, you were happy he hadn’t figured out how to answer, “It’s a phone, it’s electric. Look, I don’t have time to give you a science class but see, if I press some numbers I can call someone. I can speak to people through it.”

He looked back blankly and you gave up.

“It’s not alive, alright?” You assured him, “Come on, we better head out.”

He stood up and his sword knocked against the counter, and you looked down at his sword belt where a knife also hung.

“You can’t take that,” You pointed to the armory strapped around him.

“What?!” He clutched his sword hilt once more and you put your hands up.

“If you leave here with a sword or knife, you’ll be arrested,” You explained, “Which means you’ll be locked in a tiny cell for who knows how long.”

“Mmph,” He grunted and began to remove the weapons from his person.

“Oh, here,” You held out the hair tie, “For you hair.”

He took it, stretching it with his fingers with a nearly amused look. Finally he pulled his hair from his shoulders, looping it through the tie a few time, his wavy hair bound in a low pony-tail.

“Great, let’s scram,” You knew you sounded like an idiot.

You grabbed your purse and dropped your phone inside, plucking your keys from their hook before heading out the door with Thorin in tow. He looked warily along the hallway of your building as you lead him to the elevators and pressed the button as he looked at it with wonder before pressing it himself. The doors shifted open before you and he jumped back, grabbing for his missing sword.

“Settle down, it’s just an elevator,” You told him, “Just get inside.”

You stepped in and watched as he cautiously put on foot inside, the doors began to close and stepped back out. You stopped them from shutting with your arm and held them back, standing to the side as he looked at your with suspicion.

“Come on,” You urged him and he swiftly hurried through the doors, nearly slamming into the wall of the small box. “You’re okay,”

You pulled your arm back and the doors shut, his eyes widened once more as the elevator lurched and began to descend. He reached out and held onto the bar against the wall and you nearly laughed at the spectacle. Finally, the box stopped with a shift and he wavered, gripping the rail even tighter. The doors dinged open and he flattened himself against the wall.

“You can’t be jumping at every little thing,” You admonished, holding back a giggle, “Go on.” You pointed to the lobby and he reluctantly let go of the rail.

He took careful steps out of the elevator onto the brightly spiraled carpet of the lobby, looking around himself with alarm. You followed him out and continued on towards the door as he trailed in your wake. You pushed open the heavy metal door and made sure he was still behind you as you stepped out into the early morning sun.

“Okay, now we just need to catch a bus downtown and we’re good to go,” He looked at you quizzically and suddenly clung to your arm as a car turned the corner of the street. Oh yeah, he wouldn’t know about those. “Eh, it’s just a car, buddy.” You said, “Though you don’t want to step in their way.” He looked at you with alarm.

“Just stay close and you should be alright.” You turned left towards the bus stop as he lumbered beside you.

As you neared the small bunch of people waiting at the stop, they gave you some odd looks, though the bus was usually full of looneys. Thorin stopped beside you and looked warily at the other people. “What are we waiting for?” He asked just as the bus came barrelling down the street and he stepped back in surprise.

“That,” You pointed to the wide vehicle and he gave you a nervous look, “Just stay calm.”

The bus screeched to a halt and the doors opened with a clang, you let the other passengers on first as you were sure this was going to be a scene. You stepped up onto the bus floor and turned to Thorin who just stared at thin doorway. “Here,” You reached out your hand which he just stared at, “Come on, Thorin, just get on.” You hissed.

He stepped up, holding onto the sides of the bus door tightly with a strained look on his face. Your turned and slid some coins into the slot for both of you and the bus began forward, Thorin grabbed you suddenly and you barely kept your footing.

“It’s alright,” You reassured him, trying to help him steady himself, “We can sit down.”

He let go of your arm and you waved for him to follow you. You walked down the aisle and found some free seats, motioning for him to sit by the window. He sat down heavily, his broad figure nearly spanned both seats and you sat down beside him, halfway in the aisle.

“See, everything’s fine.” You said though he looked at you with distress, “Better to be on the bus than under it.”

“You should have let me bring my sword,” He replied gloomily.

“I’m afraid it wouldn’t be much use against a bus,” You imagined him trying to slay the metal beast, “I should warn you though, the mall might be a little overwhelming.”

“Mall?” He repeated back with a grimace.

“It’s a place where there are shops, a whole lot of them,” You explained as best you could, “Though this early, there shouldn’t be too many people.”

“Right,” He grumbled back.

“Pull the rope,” You pointed to the yellow cord and he just stared at you.

You stood and reached across him, yanking it. You fell against the seat in front of you as the bus stopped and you were glad Thorin was still seated. “Let’s go.”

You steadied yourself in the aisle before leading him towards the rear door. He paused at the door and you pulled him through right before the doors closed on his nose.

“This is the mall,” You brandished your arm toward the large building, “Glorious, isn’t it?”

“No,” He replied darkly and you frowned.

“Alright, Mr. Cranky Pants, let’s get this over with,” You strode swiftly towards the doors and he could do nothing but follow you.

The doors swept open and he jumped again at the sudden movement though he stepped through them of his own accord.

“Men’s stores…” You mumbled as you led around to the main strip, “Huh…” You looked around at the variety, you had never shopped for a guy before and Thorin sure wouldn’t be much help. “Here,” You decided and led him into a decent looking shop.

He followed you with a look of dismay, stepping into the shop you looked around at the racks of garments. You went to a rack of shirts and began to rifle through them as Thorin stood beside you, watching you search.

“Do you have a favourite color?” You asked as you swept through the various hued shirts.

“Something dark,” He answered and you grinned, you shouldn’t have asked. “Alright,” You pulled a navy blue tee from the rack and held it up, trying to measure it against him. “Not big enough,” You turned back and searched for the next rack up, “Here,” You handed him the shirt and began to look for more, piling at least six in his arms as stood there like a clueless child.

You then led him over to the table of jeans and you were kind of excited; Thorin in jeans would be pretty hilarious. You had no idea about men’s sizes though and you rifled through the pile of jeans. You held up a pair of jeans in front of his legs and he lowered his arms as if to cover his parts and you realized how weird that was.

“Well, uh, here,” You piled five different sized jeans atop the shirts already in his hands, “You’ll have to try them on. I am sure you can figure them out.”

You asked one of the workers to show you to the fitting rooms and you sat on the bench outside the stalls as Thorin hesitantly locked himself inside. The weirdness of the situation dawned on you and you sighed. Finally, the door opened and Thorin stepped out with an uncomfortable look on his face. The shirt was a perfect fit and you noticed how nice his arms looked. The jeans were a nice fit though you suspected it had been a case of trial and error within the small stall.

“Nice,” You stood up and smiled at him reassuringly, “Now you look like a normal person. What size are these?” You grabbed the tag hanging from the waist of his jeans and noted the numbers. “Right then, keep those on,” You gathered the rest of the shirts and left the jeans, you would grab more in the proper size.

You brought your haul to the counter, telling them to ring in what Thorin was wearing and you used your emergency credit card to pay. Thorin looked confused as you swiped the card and you didn’t bother trying to explain. You shoved his old clothes in with the new and headed back out to the mall.

“Now, shoes,” You said looking down at his fur boots, which he had strapped up over his jeans. “Oh god, those boots.”

“They are nice boots,” He insisted with a frown.

“Well, in certain cases, I’m sure, but it’s not winter anymore,” You led him into a shoe store and began to scan the shelves of footwear. “See anything you like?”

“I like my boots,” He answered and you rolled your eyes.

“Fine, I’ll choose,” You grabbed some nice leather shoes which weren’t too formal, “Try these.”

He sat down on the bench as you crossed your arm impatiently. His fur boots took far too long to remove, though you suspected he was taking his time. He tried to slip on the shoe but couldn’t force his heel into it. “It doesn’t fit.” He held it out to me with a look of triumph.

“Okay, then you’ll need a bigger size,” You returned a similar look as you reached for the right size, “Your Highness.” You said sarcastically and he took the shoe with a stern look.

You watched as he slipped the shoe on and grinned, pleased with yourself. You grabbed the box and headed for the counter while he put on the other one. You paid for the perfect shoes as Thorin approached with his boots in hand. You asked the cashier for a bag and shoved the furry pile into it, handing it back to Thorin.

“Now, it’s my turn,” You said as you lead him out of the shoe store and looked for shop to buy something cute.

You entered one of your favourite boutiques and went to the rack of sunglasses, the sun sure was bright today. You began to try on different frames as Thorin stood silently, he looked slightly amused. You grabbed a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses and tossed them on, “How do I look?” You turned to Thorin who merely lifted a brow, “I know, I look awesome.”

You took off the sunglasses and made your way to the counter, you added a tube of lip balm to your order and swiped away. You took out your phone and glanced at the time, it was noon already. You came upon the food court where the crowds had begun to form and the mixtures of aromas competed for customer. You weaved your way through the throng, keeping Thorin close, he would be doomed if you lost him.

“What is that smell?” He asked as you passed the Cinnabon.

“Cinnabon,” Your own mouth watered at the thought.

“It smells amazing,” He hadn’t sounded so excited since you told him you had bacon.

“It is amazing,” You assured him and changed course, “You will love it.”

You joined the queue and the cinnamon was like to make you drool. You looked over to Thorin whose eyes longed for the treat as much as yourself. Finally, it was your turn and you order two, claiming the rolls eagerly. You led him over to an empty table and set the bags down beneath, pushing a box toward him.

“It’s been so long,” You opened your own and pulled a gooey strip from the dessert and watched him rip his own open.

“Oh, Mahal,” His voice was a purr, “This is delicious.”

“I told you,” You chewed your own with delight.

“Mmmm,” He moaned and you choked on your mouthful, stifling a giggle.

“See? It’s not so bad here.” You swallowed the dough.

“It could be worse,” He replied, and you knew it was the best you could hope for.


	3. Chapter 3

You spent another hour and a half picking up odds and ends around the mall, trying to make sure that Thorin had everything he needed. You kind of felt like you had just adopted a giant, grumpy child and you had never been one for children.

You returned to your apartment and decided that a proper tour was in order before Thorin decided to destroy anymore of your things. You brought him through the kitchen and showed him the oven, fridge, microwave, and the like as he looked on perplexed. You showed him the television which he had a hard time understanding and you couldn’t help but chuckle. The last stop was the worst.

“This is the washroom,” You showed him to your tiny lavatory, “The shower works just like the kitchen sink, see?” You twisted the knob on and off before turning back to him.

“And that?” He pointed to the toilet and you gave a strained look.

“Well, to put it plainly, you sit on it and you know, do your dirty deeds,” He lifted a brow, not catching your meaning, “It’s essentially a commode.” A sudden understanding came across his face, “When you’re done, you push this handle and it’s gone.” You flushed the toilet in demonstration and he looked slightly amazed.

“Okay, I think that’s everything,” You pointed him back to the hallway, heading back to the living room, “Oh, and lights.” You went over to the wall and flipped the switch, the room flashed yellow with artificial glow, “Though, we don’t need them now, it’s bright enough.” You turned the light off, the sun was still strong outside.

Thorin crossed the room to where you stood and curiously flicked switch, his interest became amusement and you nearly rolled your eyes at the childish glow in his eyes. You wondered if you should have bought stuff to baby proof your apartment. If he could survive Middle Earth, he could make it through electric sockets and such.

{Knock, knock} A sudden rap came at the door and you looked into the small entrance way,  _who could it be?_  You crossed over to the door and looked through the peep hole,  _Dammit_. 

You went back into the living room and told Thorin to sit on the couch while you dealt with your visitor. You hurried into the kitchen and grabbed his fur, mail, and weapons from atop the counter. You shoved the heavy accessories into the front closet along with your shopping bags and opened the front door with a fake smile.

“Kate,” You greeted your older sister, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to make sure you’re alive,” She pushed through, “Mom said you haven’t been answering your phone.”

“Oh, well, I was busy.” You grabbed your purse from beside the door and dug inside for your cell;  _ten missed calls._

“Doing what?” She asked and you tried to keep her from going into the living room.

“Oh, I went to the mall,” You explained as she continued through and you couldn’t help but cringe.

“Who’s this?” She asked stepping back as she entered the living room.

“This is Th—” You cleared your throat before you could finish the word, “Tom. Sorry, I had something caught.”

“Tom?” She looked over at Thorin who seemed so out of place sitting on the sofa.

“Yeah, he’s visiting,” You explained poorly, “Tom,” You turned to Thorin who looked back with confusion, “This is my sister, Kate.”

“An honour to meet you, Kate,” His voice was pure chivalry.

“I’ll explain in the kitchen,” You said out the side of your mouth, motioning her to the next room.

“Alright,” She replied unsure but went through the door nonetheless and you looked back at Thorin with a pleading smile.

“So…” Your sister prodded as you entered behind her, “Are you going to explain?”

“Well, uh–” You couldn’t even begin before your sister cut in.

“He is kind of cute,” She smiled impishly, “But he looks a bit old for you.”

“Kate,” You nearly begged her to shut up, “It’s nothing like that, trust me. We definitely do not mesh well.” You thought back to the mop you had threatened to impale him with and the scowl he had given you when you made him go on the bus.

“Then what is he doing here?” She raised her thin eye brows.

“You know Tara?” You began, pulling a name from thin air.

“Tara?” She repeated with doubt.

“Yeah, she’s my friend from college, you know? The one in Thailand.” It was a thin lie, but it would have to do.

“Thailand?” She questioned.

“She’s over there teaching and he’s her cousin,” You were surprised how convincing you sounded, “He came over from England and his plans fell through. He’s kind of stranded at the moment.”

“That doesn’t explain why he’s here, though.” Her suspicion remained.

“I kind of owe Tara…” You grinned falsely, “For the tequila incident.”

“Tequila incident?”

“You don’t want to know.” You hoped that she didn’t.

“I’m afraid to ask,” She seemed to accept the story, “But you need to call Mom or she’s going to have an attack.” She pulled her purse up on her shoulder, “I only came here so that she would stop bothering me. Now that I know you’re fine, I can go.”

“Oh, so great to see you too, Kate,” You replied dryly as you followed her back to the living room.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” She turned back in the doorway of the hall, “Mom’s having her special brunch, remember?”

“Brunch? Yeah.” You stuttered.

“You are coming, right?” She sounded offended.

“I, uh, I don’t know,” You looked away.

“I will drag you there myself,” She threatened, “I can’t sit through a whole day of Mom complaining about you skipping out. Again.”

“Fine, fine,” You held up a hands in surrender, “I’ll call her right now. Happy?”

“Very,” She smiled poisonously, “Bye, Tom.” She called over your shoulder before turning back to the door, nearly skipping through it.

You went back into the living room and flopped onto your favourite chair with a huff, your cell phone still in hand. You began to dial your mother with unease, looking up at Thorin as you raised the box to your ear. You decided maybe it was better if you used the speaker as to not confuse him.

“Hello,” Your mother’s cheerful voice came fuzzy from the speaker, “[Y/N]? Oh, honey, I’ve been calling you all day.”

“I know, I’m sorry, Mum, but I didn’t have my phone with me,” You lied, looking up to Thorin whose face was creased once more.

“Your sister just texted me,” You could hear who shuffling in the background, “She said you’re coming to brunch tomorrow.”

“Uh, yeah, about that….” You trailed off.

“You can bring your friend,” She offered and you ran your hand through your hair, Kate couldn’t keep anything to herself.

“I don’t think–”

“It’s alright, sweetie. I have more than enough.” She interrupted and you quietly sighed.

“Mum–” You began.

“You’re coming.” She ordered through the phone and you knew that tone, “Now, I have to go buy some flowers. Be good. Love you, hun.” The phone clicked before you could respond and you dropped it onto the coffee table with disdain.

“Is that your mother?” Thorin pointed to the phone, the absurdity of his words nearly made you laugh.

“Uh, no….” You answered, “See, she has one of these and she can hear me through it and I hear her through it.”

“Ah, ohhhhh,” The light went on in his head, “I have never seen such a thing.”

“Surely not,” You knew he hadn’t, “But it seems you’ll be coming with me for brunch.” You grumbled.

“Brunch?”

“Breakfast and Lunch together,” You explained briefly, “You seem to like food well enough, so I suppose you’ll enjoy it.”

All you got in reply was an irritated grunt and you put your head in your hands, dreading your next meeting with your mother. You loved her to bits but dealing with her and Thorin at one time was sure to be the least enjoyable experience of your life.


End file.
